


Meet The...Entire Family

by exaltedmajesty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comedy, Implied GerIta - Freeform, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exaltedmajesty/pseuds/exaltedmajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Antonio and Lovino meet each others entire family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The...Entire Family

Antonio knocked on the door to the ivy covered, cobblestone house that was assumedly having a huge party because of the maze of vehicles parked out front. He really hoped he had the right house. Lovino didn’t say anything about a party.

The front door burst open to reveal a laughing red faced italian. This person looked like Lovino but younger and with lighter hair. “Aye, Feliciano! Who’s at the door?” Someone asked from inside. “Non so.” The kid whom Antonio realized to be Lovi’s younger brother yelled back. “Who are you?” he asked addressing Antonio.

“Um. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Is Lovino here?” By this time italians were gathering by the door almost all absurdly drunk with some in the back singing.

“Looooovinoooo!!! Someone is at the door for you!!!!!” Another older man yelled up the stairs of the house. “Why do you want to see my grandson, ragazzo?” He asked sternly, invading Antonio’s space. “Um. Pues...I-uh-”

“Grandpa stop interrogating him!” Antonio could see from where he was standing at the entranceway, Lovino walking down the stairs, hands in his pockets scowling. He was so cute. Everyone was still surrounding Antonio like he was a pound of fresh meat when he reached the front door.

“Volete andare tutti via già!” He yelled at everyone, and they all went back to the party except for Lovino’s grandfather, brother, and a few ladies he was assuming were Lovino’s aunts.

“Who is this handsome gentlemen you brought home to meet us, Vino? Is he your boyfriend?” One of the ladies started prying, pinching Lovi’s bright red cheek.

“Oh no, senora. Lovi and I are just friends.” Antonio clarified with a smile and a mental not boyfriend yet anyway. 

“You better be just friends with...Lovi?” Lovino’s grandfather crossed his arms, questioning Antonio’s given nickname.

“Lovino.” Antonio corrected, rubbing his neck, laughing nervously.

“Aye Roma! Come see this!” Someone else called from the living room, and Lovi’s grandfather was dragged away giving Antonio a threatening stare before leaving. Perfect timing. Now he was able to appreciate Lovino’s stunning figure. Lovino was wearing a dressy button up shirt that accented his shoulders so perfectly and a pair of black trousers that outlined his gorgeous ass. When Antonio trailed his eyes back up to meet Lovino’s, he was smirking with eyebrows raised. Lovi stepped outside away from the chaos. “Sorry about my family.” Lovi apologized, shutting the door behind them.

“It’s okay my family would have done the same thing. Your grandfather doesn’t seem to like me though.” Antonio leaned closer, unable to help it. Lovino had a magnetic pull to him.

“What? Grandpa Roma? No, he just gets defensive of us sometimes. He’ll warm up to you once he sees how friendly and social you are.” Lovino looked up through his lashes and licked his lips.

“Oh I am friendly and social now huh?” Antonio teased. Their faces were so close.

“Shut up, bastard. Don’t flatter yourself.” They were less than inches apart. Lovino’s breath hitched. Antonio moved closer, his eyes sliding closed, his hands moving to Lovino’s waist. The door swung open and Lovino’s brother jumped out. They could not have moved away from each other faster.

“Are you serious, Feliciano!!? What the hell are you doing?! Idiota!”

“Sorry Fratello. I need your help. Can you cover for me with Grandpa? Per favooree?” Feliciano grabbed Lovino’s shoulders and gave him a very convincing puppy dog pout.

“And why the hell would I do that?!?” Feliciano paused for a moment, thinking.

“Because if you don’t, I will tell Grandpa about you and Antonio.” He didn’t seem like the type to use blackmail, but then again what did Antonio know.

“Ve~ I’m Feliciano by the way. I am Vino’s younger brother.” Feliciano turned toward Antonio, holding out a hand. Antonio took it, “Encantada.”

“Fine! I’ll cover for you again. Bastard.” Lovi grumbled. “Where are you going anyway?”

“Grazie! Grazie! Grazie! To see Ludwig.” Feliciano answered running across the lawn away from the house.

“What!? You are blackmailing me for that asshole potato eater!!!?” Lovi yelled after him, but he was already gone. Antonio grabbed his hand, and he faced Antonio again. “You didn’t tell me about the party, Lovi.”

“Yeah that just sort of...happened. It’s just my family though. We are going to have to go back in before Grandpa gets suspicious.” Antonio nodded, taking a deep breath. He was ready.

They made their way through the living room without being noticed, Lovi’s hand pulling Antonio by his wrist. There was a group of singing men who were extremely drunk with their arms around each other, holding glasses of wine. 

“When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, thats amoreee!” The started swaying as everyone else started joining in, “When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amoreee!” Some started to laugh at the irony of that lyric which made Antonio chuckle. He had to admit, Lovino’s family was quite spirited. They reminded him of his own. 

When they reached the kitchen they were greeted by Lovino’s cousins who were too young to get wildly drunk so they stuck to stuffing their faces with pizza and gelato. They stayed there a while doing introductions. They all seemed fairly intrigued by Antonio’s culture...kinda.

“Soooo, you’re from Spain?” Asked a boy who looked about 15.

“Si. I was born there, but my family moved here when I turned 8.” 

“Do you guys drink a lot of tequila?” 

“Hey, jerkhole. Don’t be rude.” Lovi scolded.

“Oh that’s priceless coming from you.” You could visibly see Lovi getting more and more angry, but Antonio lended a comforting hand on his lower back. That turned out to be a bad decision because just then, Grandpa Roma came in to get some more wine, and by the way he was looking at Antonio he totally saw his hand. He didn’t say anything though.

“Where’s Feli?” He asked looking around the room.

“Uh...he...went out with some of his stupid...friend.” Lovi replied.

“Hmm.” Grandpa Roma was suspicious, most likely because Lovi’s endearingly poor attempt at a lie,but he went back to the party.

“Who is Ludwig anyway?” Antonio asked taking a sip of his beverage.

“Who is Ludwig indeed.” Stephano (that was the boy’s name) added.

“Just some german guy Feliciano is pretending not to have a thing with.”

“A thing?” Stephano was leaning over the counter trying to find out more information, most likely to tattle tale, but Lovino wasn’t going to spill the beans.

“Let’s go.” Lovino grabbed Antonio’s shirt and dragged him all he way to his room upstairs. “Are we allowed to be in here?”

“Everyone is too busy to notice that we have left.”

“You’re grandfather seemed to notice when Feliciano left.” Antonio pointed out.

“Yeah, well, that’s Feliciano.” His bedroom was painted a neutral color and was naturally lit by the sunset coming through the three windows on the opposite wall. His bed was against those windows, blankets haphazardly falling off. He had clothes piled in his drawers that were open, and some underwear on the floor next to an accordion and violin. Definitely going to ask about those later, Antonio thought. His desk was cluttered with books and architectural papers and an old fashioned typewriter and a picture of Feliciano and him as children with a woman. “Is that your mom?”

“Yeah…she would’ve noticed.” Lovino was frowning looking down at his shoes, and Antonio couldn’t help it. He went over and put his arms around Lovino.

“Toni, what are you doing?” Lovi was tense and wasn’t hugging back but he didn’t care.

“I would have noticed.” Lovino seemed to melt at that. Bringing his arms up and hugging back. “Lovi...I--were these plants always here?” Antonio just now noticed the plants that were hanging from Lovino’s ceiling and window sill. Lovino actually laughed laughed at that. 

“I was wondering when you would make fun of me for that, stupid. You should see Feli’s room. That idiot has paint everywhere.” 

“Mm. I like your room.” They were still holding each other, echoes of an italian love song could be heard from downstairs. This was it. The were finally going to kiss. Antonio has been waiting for this moment since they met eachother at the beginning of the school year, but they only started hanging out a few weeks ago. There was just something about Lovino Vargas. He was the most beautiful person Antonio had ever seen. Everyone seemed to think the opposite, and he didn’t blame them what with all the profanities Lovi uses, but Antonio knew the real Lovino. He knew that Lovino’s uncivil behavior was just a way to shield himself off from people. From love. How could no one else see it? The Lovino who is hopeful and passionate and cautious and fearful. Antonio could see now that those insecurities were present because of how much his younger brother was adored, and yet he still seemed to hold Feli high up in his own heart. Antonio was entranced. 

Their lips pressed together. Lovino’s lips were dry, but soft. It was slow and sweet until Lovino’s mouth opened and he felt the slide of his tongue against his bottom lip. He moaned, and met the intrusion with his own tongue, teasing, allowing Lovi to familiarize for a moment before pressing back and exploring. Lovi’s hands moved up his chest, causing a shiver, then came around his neck, curling his fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. Antonio’s arms encircled his waist, pulling him tight against his chest. They made their way toward the bed, Lovino undoing his buttoned shirt.

“Lovi. Mm. Lovi stop. Wait.” Lovino stopped, and they stayed there like that for a while. Antonio’s right knee between Lovino’s legs, hand braced on either side of his flushed face. His lips were red and swollen which didn’t make this any easier. “It’s not the right time.”

“Yeah. You’re right, bastard.” They ended up just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling and talking about little irrelevant things like school and how Lovi’s hands were soft until Lovino heard something by the door.

“I mean you can make anything with tomatoes. Tomato sauce. Tomato soup. Pan con tomates mph-” The italians hand went up to cover his mouth, “Sh. Do you hear that?” Lovino lifted his hand and pointed to his ear.

“Hear what, mi carino?” Then he did hear it. The soft giggles coming from outside Lovino’s bedroom door. Lovi stood abruptly and stomped towards the door, fists clenched. He swung the door open with a bang and a pile of small children, around the ages of 5, fell backward on top of eachother.

“What the crapola do you think you’re doing?!” Lovino shouted at them. They all held one another out of fear. “Lovino’s got a boyfriend! Lovino’s got a boyfriend!” One of them started singing. 

“I’m going to plow your face in with a shovel!” Lovino made an advance at them.

“FUGGIRE!!” The kid yelled and they all started screaming running down the stairs and in a matter of minutes the house became like the Corrida de Toros. It was honestly a surprise Antonio could keep up with them, weaving around the furniture. Antonio even had to save a lamp that was about to fall from being knocked over.

“Get back here! This weatherman is predicting a 99% chance of shitstorm and it’s coming right at ya!!” They all ran into the living room, hiding behind Lovi’s grandfather and using him as a shield.

“Hey mambo don't wanna tarantella! Hey hey mambo no more mozzarella! Try an enchilada with a fish bacca-” They stopped singing once they saw the little ones cowering away from a fuming Lovino, who stopped chasing them. Half because if he kept going he would get in trouble and half because Antonio was semi holding him back.

“Vino what’s going on?” Grandpa Roma asked pulling one of the little girls into his arms. She whispered something in his ear. He frowned and set her down. The kids made their way to the backyard, vacating the area. Lovino’s grandfather was currently staring bullets into Antonio. He glanced over at Lovi who looked red. This was not good.

“You! Antonio!” Lovi’s grandpa pointed at him, “You were in my grandson’s bedroom without my permission?”

“Si?” Antonio winced.

“Come here.” He commanded wiggling his finger. Antonio cautiously shuffled forward. Boy was he in a heap load of trouble now. What was this man going to do to him? Antonio looked around at Lovino’s aunts and uncles studying their faces for any small hint of what was going to happen. They all seemed rather...sympathetic? He was screwed. Muerto. 

Once Antonio reached his burial ground, Lovi’s grandfather crossed his arms, “Do you like my grandson, Antonio?” Antonio couldn’t help it. He tried so hard to suppress the smile, but it was impossible. “Si, senor. I do.” With that everyone burst into cheers, and Grandpa Roma slapped a hand on his back, chuckling.

“Haha! Antonio I was justa messing with you this whole time! You really bought it didn’t you? Ehehe! I am a great actor! You can call me Roma! Hey Lovino, this spanish kid you picked up is quite the looker!” He started squeezing Antonio with one of his arms.

“Gracias...Roma.” Antonio wheezed out, and Lovino just facepalmed.

“Everyone! To Antonio! Opa!” Roma chugged down some wine.

“Opa!” Everyone followed suit.

“Welcome to the family, Antonio.” Roma said, “But if you hurt Vino in any way, I will make you wish you dead.” Antonio went pale, rubbing his neck nervously, but Roma just laughed at him. Everyone went back to dancing and singing, and even Antonio joined for a while,clapping his hands and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Lovino who was not having any of it. Lovino’s family was incredibly friendly and accepted him into their family. His heart soared at that. They even thought he was handsome. Ehehe. He couldn’t stop smiling even when it was his time for him to leave.

“What are you smiling at, idiot?”

“Your family likes meee.” He started playing with Lovi’s collar.

“Yeah they are horrible judges of character.”

“Guess the tomato doesn’t roll far from the plant, does it Lovino?”

“That doesn’t even - whatever.”

“You know...since I’ve met your family, I think this means you must meet mine.”

“Are they anything like those idiots?”

“Oh they are much worse.” Antonio gave a lazy grin and kissed Lovino goodnight before returning back to his home.

“Buenas noches, bonito.”

“Buona notte, bastardo.”

**Author's Note:**

> ragazzo-boy  
> Volete andare tutti via già-would all of you just go away already (or something like that)  
> fuggire-run away
> 
> I know that That's Amore is really stereotypical but this is the Hetalia fandom come on.
> 
> Also I know Opa is Greek but my family is not Greek and we say it all the time so I don't know it just felt right.
> 
> I apologize for my writing and there will be another chapter for Antonio's family soon which will include some salsa dancing ;)


End file.
